


[Podfic] The Days That Are(n't) Bad

by mallk10 (mallfacee)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallfacee/pseuds/mallk10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of The Days That Aren't Bad by amandaskankovich</p><p>"You remember" She says to him. "That I'm not your mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Days That Are(n't) Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaskankovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Days That Are(n't) Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862076) by [amandaskankovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich). 



**Title:** The Days That Aren't Bad  
 **Author:**  amandaskankovich  
 **Reader:**  mallk10 (mallfacee)  
 **Fandom:**  Dollhouse  
 **Pairing:**  None (Gen fic)  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Length:** 00:08:09  
 **Format:**  mp3  
 **Size:** 9MB  
 **Summary:** "You remember," she asked him. "That I'm not your mother?"  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Reader's Note:**  My second podfic. I noticed a distinct lack of dollhouse podfic (and fanfic for that matter) so I decided to record this. Hope You enjoy :)  
  
 **Links:**  
[Story on AO3](862076) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j56dullcxyd8k2y/the%20days%20that%20aren&#39;t%20bad.mp3)

 

x-posted to Amplificathon on LJ


End file.
